


Wings

by loki_dokey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers what it means for an angel to reveal its wings to a human, and remembers Castiel showed Dean his. Whilst Sam finds it hilarious, Dean demands to know the truth. Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> There is a part in this where what Castiel says is akin to what Blaine says to Kurt in Glee in the scene where they kissed. I wrote this for my best friend when she sent me a prompt, so yeah, if you pick up on it I am aware I did it and there's no need to say "hey! You just copied Blaine!"
> 
> Okay cool glad we've reached an agreement.
> 
> ;D

The TV glowed on the opposite side of the room, flickering between scenes with Dr. Sexy and his equally sexy nurses. Dean tucked his arm behind his head and smirked, letting the remote drop onto his thigh. Sam’s eyebrows were drawn together as he typed on his laptop, obviously completely captivated by whatever was on the screen. Dean was too interested in Dr. Sexy’s luscious dark hair to see Sam lean forward and gawp at the laptop.

“Uh,” was the small sound that escaped his open mouth.  Dean blinked but otherwise continued to stare at the TV. “Uh, so Dean.”

“Gnughhh,” Dean responded, unwillingly tearing his eyes away and casting them on Sam. “This better be good. Dr. Sexy and Nurse Hottie were just about to get it on in the janitors closet.”

“…Classy,” Sam chuckled, before letting a knowing smile grow across his face. “So Dean.” He pushed the laptop away and linked his hands on the table. “Remember you told me once that Cas showed you his wings?” Filled with sudden curiosity, Dean shuffled himself up the bed and sat with his back against the head board.

“….Yeah?” Sam seemed unable to hold back laughter. Dean raised an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“Well Dean, I just stumbled across some stuff about angels, and I looked up other sources and they all seem to agree…Well…Dean…angels…well…for angels, wings are highly valued. They are the epitome of the angels themselves, and they are the things that the angels are most proud of. It says, right here, that an angel will only ever reveal its wings to…um…to…” Fidgeting agitatedly, Dean crossed and re-crossed his arms.

“So? Come on! Tell me!”

“Um…” Huffing, Dean’s impatience got the better of him and he stomped over to the laptop.

_‘Angels will only reveal their wings to those who they hold most dear to their hearts, also known as their “true love.” To be the object of an angel’s desires is the ultimate honour for any human since it is extremely rare for angel’s to express or indeed even perceive emotions. Therefore, if one is to witness the wings of an angel, they are forever cloaked in such an intense protection that the angel will stop at nothing to keep them safe. There are very, very few accounts in any records of anyone seeing an angel’s wings._

Dean had frozen after reading the first sentence, and had to be shaken by Sam to really come to terms with what he had just learnt.  
“Get in there, Dean,” Sam scoffed, but shut up when he received a punch to the arm. Dean stepped away from the table and ran a hand across his jaw, leaving it lingering there as his eyes grew wider. “Are you gonna speak?” Dean waved him off and continued pacing. “Dean this is pretty huge. Uh…you’re gonna have to talk at some poi-”

“Shut UP, okay? I’m trying to think!” Sam bit his lip.

“I’m…gonna go to the bar down the street. Leave you alone with your…thoughts.” And with that, he grabbed his jacket and shut the door softly behind him. Dean managed to sit on the edge of the bed, and ran his hands through his hair. He felt the sweat that was beading on his forehead smear across his palms. He was Castiel’s _true love?_ Surely…surely not? Yeah, Cas had always been there for him and always shown interest in him but...

…Was it true?

And…was it really that hard to accept that he actually reciprocated the feelings? He knew he had been feeling things but had been unable to truly understand them. But now they were as clear as day. His cheeks tinged pink at the thought. He’d never been into a guy. He’d always been a ladies man. But…what about those fantasies he’d had about Dr. Sexy and Nurse Hottie and himself? Hadn’t he always gone off with Dr. Sexy more than Nurse Hottie? He slumped back onto the bed and groaned into his hands. He needed validation. And he needed it _now._ Sitting up, now palms sweating profusely, Dean rubbed them together and stared at the ceiling.

“…Cas? Castiel? I need you. I need to talk to you. Get your ass down here this friggin’ minute!” The unmistakable sound of wings quickly followed and Dean turned to see the angel standing by the door, obviously completely oblivious to what was going through Dean’s head.

“Dean? Are you in trouble?” Cas asked in a worried voice, strolling forwards and standing far too close to Dean than was really necessary. But after Dean’s recent thought process, he really didn’t mind.

“No, YOU are, you son of a bitch.” Dean stood and faced him, their faces only inches apart. “Do you have something you’d like to share?” Cas looked confused.  
“I’m sorry? Have I done something wrong?”

“It depends. On what you were THINKING when you goddamn showed me your freakin’ WINGS!” At this, Cas went rigid, his eyes unblinking and his face a brilliant shade of red.

“Dean I-” but words seemed to fail him and he ended up casting his eyes down to his feet. Dean grabbed the laptop and thrust it under Cas’ nose.

“See!! Look what Sam found! And so rather than even _me,_ HE was the first one to know that you – that you – oh _GOD_.” Dean let the laptop fall onto the couch and turned away, walking towards the door with his hands on his head. He spun back around quickly, eyes filled with confusion and desire for the truth.

“Dean let me explain-”

“YES! Please do!” Cas walked towards him, then hesitated, and then shuffled back and wrung his wrists profusely.

“Dean…I…Dean, there is…a moment, when…when you say to yourself ‘oh, there you are. I’ve been waiting for you forever.’” Cas’ eyes lifted and looked at Dean through his lashes. His eyes were swimming with longing and desire, the deep blue pools acquiescent with the feelings that were penetrating Dean’s chest.  Dean had moved ever so slightly closer, as had Cas. “I watched as you crawled from the ocean, and struck your first fire, and built your first home. The single atoms that passed since the beginning of time, to get to you – here and now.  Just being around you, getting to interact with you finally, those are all the moments that make you…so special to me. You…you move me, Dean.  And…part of my Fall…was…was just an excuse…to spend…more time with you.”

Dean was in shock. His mouth hung open slightly, he walked straight up to Cas and stopped dead before him.

“Cas, why…why me?” was what escaped his lips, though it was because he hadn’t quite known what to say. Cas tilted his head to the side, and glanced away, and then back again.

“…I have no idea,” he replied finally, shrugging, then looking at Dean and smiling a little. Suddenly, the room was filled with charcoal feathers, and it took Dean a moment to realise they were actually Cas’ wings. He gawped once more – he couldn’t help it – they were stunning. Quite literally the most beautiful things he had ever had the pleasure to witness. There were streaks of tawny brown nestled within the plumage, making them shimmer in the warm light emanating from the lamps. “All I know,” Cas began, “is that when I show you these, I finally feel whole in your world. Like I belong here. But…but only with you.” They both blushed deeply and averted their gaze from one another. Dean admired the wings again, and let his hand reach out and stroke the edge. Cas shivered. Not eyeing him, Dean continued to run his finger up and down the sturdy bone until Cas’ wing crooked and tucked behind him. Cas mouth was open and his face a picture of pleasure, but he immediately cast the expression away when he realised Dean was looking at him. Though his eyes still glowed with passion. Dean bit his lip.  
“All of that, what you said about me…Cas…I…”

“I should never have said anything. I’m sorry, Dean. I’ll go.” Just as he was about to disappear, Dean grabbed his arm in protest. They stared at one another, neither knowing what to do or say, so they just…stared.

“Never apologise for making me feel this way,” Dean said in almost a whisper, before bringing his lips down to gently meet the angel’s. Castiel leant into the kiss, and his wings enveloped them, pulling Dean in closer and closing off all the light from the room, making them fall into darkness. Dean held Cas’ face gently in his hands, and when they slowly broke apart, he felt Cas smile.

“I’ve waited far too long for that,” Cas murmured.

Dean grinned and hugged him close, resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder.

Cas leant his face down so his mouth brushed Dean’s ear.

“I love you, Dean, but I think you already knew that.”

Placing a kiss to his neck, Dean brought their faces closer once more.

“I love you too, Cas,” he breathed, and their mouths moulded together once more. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

"That's okay. I'd rather not have kissed a Neanderthal."

"But I bet I was a sexy Neanderthal." Cas' silence made Dean laugh out loud. He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and pressed his nose against his. "I bet I had a bigger nose though."

"I didn't think I should mention it. But yes, it was rather huge."

"But sexy?"

Cas chuckled.

"Extremely."


End file.
